


Hide And Seek

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Hide And Seek

_   
**Hide And Seek**   
_

  


Pairing: Spike/Angelus

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: plain old gay vampire sex, daddy!kink, bloodplay

A/N: Co-written with [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/)  because I lurrve her and she's so cute when she's evil. Taken from the prompts "steak", "language", and "orgasms"...sounds like us, doesn't it?

  
Angelus held the dripping cut of raw beef to the boy's eye. "Hold still, boyo. You've got to learn not to telegraph yer punches. Next time I won't go so easy on you."

Spike stuck out his tongue, and evaded the bloody compress. Not in the mood for another of Angelus' well-meaning lectures, he smiled sweetly and replied, "Not my fault you're a bloody fucking tank, 'Gelus. P'rhaps if you lost a few pounds, the fight might be a bit more equal."

Angelus cocked a brow at his cheeky boy. Ah, so this was how he wanted to play, eh? Maybe he ought to have given him a bit more of a pounding in the ring. The broad shouldered vampire swiftly grasped his boy's pink tongue and tugged it from the boy's insolent- and beautiful- mouth. Smirking, he said, "Oh, so you've not had enough yet, eh? I think some little lad is getting too big for his breeches..."

Spike winced at the brutal tugging of his tongue, and responded. Bringing his demon forward, he sank his fangs into the intruding fingers, and pulled. The satisfying rip of flesh and flow of blood eased his pride a bit.

He'd only meant to make a point, as he was in a jovial mood, but when he felt the sharp pain in his knuckles Angelus yelped and jerked his hand back. Looking down, he saw crimson spots on his strong digits and his eyes widened. His face registered shock for a split second before he growled deeply and lunged for the boy- but that instant's hesitation was enough for William to take to his heels.

"Right," Angelus roared as he sprinted after the boy, "now you're goin' to get it, my lad!!"

Spike sprinted off, hoping to find someplace to hide while his Sire cooled off. Not much chance of that, he quickly concluded, either the hiding or the cooling off. He shrugged and decided to enjoy himself while he could. Stopping, he turned and watched Angelus moving towards him. He called out, "See? If you weren't so bleedin' heavy, you'd have caught me already! Tosser!" His fingers pirouetted into an obscene gesture and he smiled again, face alight.

Angelus' jaw dropped at the audacity of the boy, taunting him when he was being chased down! A wicked grin split the big vampire's handsome face and he rampaged down the hall after the boy. This was what he loved about the boy- infuriating little scamp that he was.

"Oh, keep it up lad. You're just diggin' yer grave deeper," Angelus leered.

Spike scrambled down the narrow back hallways of the townhouse, taking sharp turns and trying to elude his big Sire. Angelus, despite his heavier frame, was strong and speedy, but Spike knew every backstairs nook and cranny of the house like he knew his own hand. When the boy burst forth from the kitchen stairs and streaked across the front hall, Angelus grabbed the newel post of the staircase to aid him in making a sharp turn. The sound of wood cracking made him grimace- Darla would raise hell for that. Out loud, he said, "And I'll be taking that out of yer hide, my laddie, and anything else that gets broken in this little chase, so mind you step lightly!"

Spike cursed heavily as the spindly chair broke under his feet. Fuck, Darla loved that chair! Now he'd get it from Angelus and Darla both. Bleedin' beautiful! He smirked as he removed his shirt, leaving it strewn across the remnants of the chair. Time to screw with the old bastard's head. Pants next, flung carelessly behind him. He dodged around a bit, leaving his scent in a few different spots. Finally, he scampered into the master bedroom and bounced onto the bed. Angelus wouldn't look here for an age, he thought in satisfaction.

When Angelus charged through the drawing room, the first thing he noticed was Spike's scent hanging heavily in the air. The second thing he noticed was the broken remains of the rosewood chair, with the crewelwork-embroidered seat. His heart leapt into his throat for a moment when he saw the ruins of the boy's clothes tangled amid the splintered wood. Swallowing hard and steeling himself, he approached the wreckage. Kneeling down, he saw there was no dust and clenched the boy's shirt in his massive hand. Mentally, he breathed a relieved sigh even as he was unbuckling his belt.

Angelus slid the leather belt through the loops of his trousers as he made his way up the stairs, eyes amber, fangs descended, using his heightened sense of smell to track the boy's progress. He could fairly taste the boy- he smelled of grassy meadows and summer afternoons, with an undertone of spicy sweetness, mingling with the scents of boot blacking, stolen whiskey and cigars, and at the moment- a dash of blood. The big vampire stalked his boy as stealthily as a velvet-footed tiger, almost sliding along the floor. He waited outside the door to the master bedroom, listening for the faintest sound, the slightest rustle of a silken sheet, the softest breath of disturbed air- from within.

Spike heard Angelus approach, listening intently for any sign of his Sire's mood. No grumbling or growling reached his ears, which meant he was firmly in the shit. When Angelus was irritated, he groused, grumbled, growled and generally made his feelings known. When he was well and truly angry, he went silent. Silent, Spike acknowledged, and deadly. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and he smacked himself on the forehead. You've done it now, arsewipe, he thought. Buggered it up and now you'll pay.

Angelus waited outside the door, mentally envisioning his boy, delectably naked and hiding somewhere within. Behind the drapes, maybe... or in the wardrobe... under the bedclothes... or maybe in the en suite bath. The big Master vampire's cock stiffened in his trousers as he imagined his boy lying, struggling to keep from making a sound, every muscle in his lean body tensed as he strained his ears to hear his Sire's approach. Putting a big hand on the doorknob, Angelus paused, counted to three, and then with a dangerous grin on his face, kicked the door open in one swift movement. He was across the bedroom and had the boy by the scuff of the neck before Spike had time to do more than swear, moving so quickly the boy registered as a slender pale blur of skin and wide, anxious blue eyes. Then he was up off the floor, held by the scuff like the naughty tom-kitten he was, and Angelus was looking down at him with a disturbingly jovial expression.

"Ah, and that was a fine joke you played on yer old Sire, William," Angelus said, grinning, showing his white teeth as he lifted the belt in his other hand. "Yer a very funny boy, did anybody ever tell you that? And I'll be showing you now what I think of yer sense of humor...."

As the boy kicked and thrashed in his firm grasp, Angelus gave the insolent brat a good shake. He raised the belt to land a punishing blow, warning, "Hold still, damn it, William, or you'll get this where you don't want it--"

"Geroff, Angelus! Sod it, I'm not your damn pet," Spike struggled futilely.

Spike flailed his legs and arms, attempting to get one good blow in. Failing that, he resorted to his last weapon. He pouted, lower lip jutting out and the tip of his pink tongue teasing the fullness. Blue eyes wide and innocent, he purred slightly.

"Not a pet, lad. No, yer a naughty little boy. Aye, and your Daddy's going to sort you out."

Then the boy's lower lip was pouting and he was batting those long lashes, and swallowing hard, his fine Adam's apple bobbing in his slender throat. Angelus looked at the sight and his trousers tightened more as he remembered those eyes looking up when those beautifully sculpted lips were wrapped around his cock, Adam's apple bobbing to the rhythm of his suckling. He loosened his grasp on the belt, slightly. Still, the boy had to be punished.

A slight inhale and Spike knew that his distraction was working. Waves of lust poured off his Sire, and time for the final blow. Spike lowered his head, the picture of submission

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Spike murmured.

Angelus' voice was husky with lust as he carried the boy to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding his slender, naked boy in his lap, and gently held Spike's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"William. What gets into that wee head of yours? Cheekin' yer daddy... leadin' me on a chase through th' house like it's a racetrack, breaking Madame's furniture- and then goin' and pulling a stunt like that? Did you really think I'd fall for it, boyo?"

Spike sighed, body collapsing onto the larger, stronger one holding him. He shook his head, and sniffled a bit. He struggled, wondering how he would explain himself. Sometimes, words could be a nuisance. There were never the right ones, at least not that he could find.

"I just...sometimes, I just want you to see me, Angelus. Not as your boy, but as me, " Spike said softly.

"I love bein' your boy, Sire. But..." Spike trailed off. "I'm me, too. I want to...I want you to love me for me."

He groaned in frustration and moved frantically, attempting to escape the arms that held him. Angelus merely tightened his hold and Spike collapsed again, all the fight worn out of him.

Angelus' dark eyes held the boy's blue eyes steadily, his face now patiently paternal. He slid his other hand down the boy's smooth back and slipped it around his lean waist, gently trailing his fingers over Spike's muscled abs.

Despite himself, a smile played over his lips. This boy was insufferable- cheeky, constantly pushing limits, demanding things of his Sire- wanting to be _loved_, if you please! -And yet, these very things were precisely what did make Angelus love him.

"Ah, Will. My Will, yer your own vampire, sure enough. I see that in you every day- and even if I tanned yer wee arse raw every day I know I'd never be able to thrash it out of you. Never fear that I don't see you're your own, sweet Will. And that's what makes you such a treasure."

Spike snuggled deeper into the crook of Angelus' neck, happier now for hearing the words. He worried constantly that his need for love, for reassurance, would drive Angelus away or brand him as weak. So, instead of asking for it, Spike lashed out, wreaking havoc and generally making himself, he thought, a bloody nuisance.

"So..." he asked as he inhaled the comforting scent of his Sire, " does this mean you're not angry anymore?"

Angelus chuckled deeply in his throat. He kissed his boy's face, nuzzling him lovingly, and holding him close. "Aye... I'm not angry any more, lad. After all, I was young m'self once, hard as that may be for you t' believe. When I think of some of the things I put my Sire through..." he chuckled fondly as he remembered some of his more heinous misdeeds when he was a fledgling.

He laid the boy's lean body out on the bed, gently trailing his fingers over Spike's smooth, silky skin as he cupped the boy's balls and cock and began to fondle them to attention. When Spike began to moan and writhe softly, Angelus smirked. He swiftly drew the baby blue ribbon from one of Dru's dolls and with inhuman speed, had Spike's balls and cock trussed up as neat as you please. "Now, am I still goin' to punish you? Well, now what sort a' daddy would I be if I let yer discipline slide, boyo?"

Spike groaned, loving the attention. He was a hedonist, and despite the whinging, there was no denying how his body responded to the touch of his Sire. He panted now, lost in a haze of sensation. Angelus' hands were everywhere, everything, his whole world centered on those hands.

In a blaze of need, Spike began to chant, "Daddy, please, Daddy, please, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..."

Angelus purred as he slipped his braces from his broad shoulders and undid his flies. The boy writhed on the bed wantonly, head tilted back, throat white and exposed, moaning and chanting his name as if reciting a prayer. The big vampire stripped and climbed onto the bed beside his boy, slicking his palms with cinnamon-infused oil and sliding them over Spike's lean, writhing body.

"Aye, Daddy's here, baby boy..."

Angelus stroked and teased his boy's trussed up cock, his lean thighs and firm buttocks. He kneaded and squeezed those smooth, muscular globes in his hands, lowering his head to the boy's pecs, glistening with the spicy-sweet oil. He licked Spike's smooth skin, dragging his teeth gently over it, and flicked his tongue over each nipple, gently nipping, as his hands roved over every inch of his boy's flesh.

"That's it... that's it, precious lad... my Will... my gorgeous baby boy... y' need Daddy t' make you a good boy... ask Daddy for yer soother, lad..."

"Yes, yes, good boy, want to be a good boy, " Spike agreed, needlessly breathless. "Make me your good boy, Daddy. Your only baby, please. Need you, Daddy. Now, please, now..."

Growling with lust, Angelus pulled the boy up from the bed and over his lap. He parted Spike's cheeks and slipped his slick fingers between them. As he teased and worked his slick fingers into the boy's tight pucker, he fisted his weeping cock, growling, "That's right... mine, Will, you're mine, always and never forget it. My boy, my own lad... Daddy's going to make you his good boy... Going to fill y' up and make you strong..."

He soon had the boy moaning and squirming on his fingers and he began to spank Spike's firm little arse in time to his stroking of the boy's tight channel, his cock throbbing as he felt the boy's ring clench on his fingers. When he'd got Spike's firm little arse warm and softly blushing, he pulled him up into his lap and seated the boy on his hard, slick cock. Spike's arse was deliciously tight as he penetrated him, the cinnamon oil making his hypersensitive cock tingle. He held the boy tightly as he began to thrust into him.

"That's it, ah, yer soo fuckin' tight, laddie. Ride on Daddy's cock, Will- ah! This is what y' need, isn't it boyo- Daddy fillin' you up, possessing you- making you his own..."

Spike hummed in the back of his throat, and wrapped his arms around Angelus. He nipped and suckled his way around the larger man's neck, rocking back and forth on the sweet burn in his arse.

"Daddy, need you, want you, yours, always yours," he babbled. "Fill me up, yours, please, stay with you forever, now, Daddy, want to cum nownownow!"

Angelus fucked the boy deeply, holding him firmly by his slender hips, fingers digging in punishingly hard. At the boy's begging, he panted, "Oh no, laddie... you've got t' learn yer lesson... y' were a naughty boy and now you've got to be punished." He tugged the boy's trussed balls and cock gently as he thrust into him, panting, "That's why yer bits are bound up, boyo- so you'll not be losing yer self control and accidentally getting yerself in even more trouble..."

Spike whined, needy and desperate. He rocked harder on the thick cock filling him up, knowing it was useless. He wouldn't get to cum and his eyes filled up, spilling over in frustration.

"Please, please, please," he begged. "I'll be good, Daddy, be so good, your best boy forever, please let me cum, need it, need it, now. Unngh!" He grunted as a dry orgasm rolled painfully, teasingly through his stiff prick. "Please, please, please...."

Angelus thrust himself deeply into his boy, Spike's begging making the fucking even more pleasurable. He groaned as his balls tightened, and he leaned down to scrape his fangs over the boy's throat. Licking up the fat drops of blood that bloomed on the boy's alabaster skin, he panted, wrestling with the question of whether to show a bit of mercy.

"Uhh! Now now, lad... you know y' were a -ah! When y' clench like that boy! Y' drive me wild!"

Although he suspected Darla would accuse him of being soft, he grabbed the ribbon and pulled hard, untying the knot and whipping the length of blue satin free from the boy's imprisoned cock and balls. He thrust deeply, pressing the boy's prostate and growled, "Come with yer Daddy, boyo!"

At those words, Spike convulsed, shuddering through a long, explosive orgasm. Jet after jet of tepid creamy liquid pulsed out of his cock, splattering two firm bellies. He murmured, "Daddy" and lay still, replete and happy in the arms of his Sire.

When the boy's arse spasmed on his cock, Angelus' own balls throbbed and he came deeply into his boy with a roar of satisfaction, wrapping his strong arms around Spike's lean body, and sinking his fangs into the slender throat, deeply drinking from his boy. Afterward, he lay, still seated deeply in William's glove-tight little body, nuzzling the boy and purring deeply in his chest.

"That's my boy," Angelus murmured, lovingly cupping Spike's firm little arse in his hands as he held him close.

Spike nodded, sleepy and light-headed from wonderful sex and blood loss. He whispered, "I like when you punish me, Daddy."

Angelus nuzzled the boy's handsome face, reaching up to gently brush the curls back from Spike's smooth forehead. Placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, he gently guided Spike's head to his pec and squeezed his bottom again, encouragingly. "Drink, lad. Aye, William... and it's a good thing for me that you enjoy yer punishments so much... because if y' were never naughty, I'd have to find excuses to punish you. And this little arse is made for punishment. Yer a treasure, Will. A real treasure."

Spike gently pierced the skin around one flat brown nipple with his fangs, and began to suckle. He wiggled a bit and then, with a mischievous smile, scooted his hand to toy with the thick cock lying between his Sire's legs.

Angelus sighed luxuriously as he leaned back against the pillows, stroking his boy's back with his hands. William began to suckle, squirming a little in his lap, kittenish. When the boy looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes and slid his hand down Angelus' muscular belly, the big vampire swallowed hard and chuckled. "Ah, now you're going to be a good boy, and make up for yer naughtiness eh?"

Spike nodded once, idly thinking about causing trouble but, for once, feeling no need. He had his Sire here, every scrap of attention just for him, and he might as well make the most of it. He pulled back from the nipple, licking and lapping at the few drops of blood that remained.

He looked up at Angelus' smiling face and gulped audibly. He inhaled once, twice, trying to do this right. This time, he'd ask.

"Daddy?" Voice hesitant, unsure, Spike decided to try.

Angelus looked down at his handsome boy. Truly gorgeous, his face smooth and chiseled as a Greek god, Spike was beautiful and yet completely masculine. He stroked a big hand tenderly over that face, fingers trailing over the full lower lip. "Aye, baby boy?"

"Punish me again?"

Angelus' dead heart swelled then, with love and pride. He covered his burst of sentimentality admirably, schooling his features into a wicked leer, and bending down to kiss the boy passionately, plundering his mouth with his tongue. When at last he pulled free of the kiss, he murmured, "All y' have t' do is ask, boyo."  



End file.
